Exotic Sector
The Exotic Sector, also known as the Middle Islands, is a relatively small landmass discovered some time after the Arctic Sector, famous among hunters due to its warm, temperate climate and strange, interesting dinosaurs. However, it is also remembered for the disastrous Crater City Incident and DinoHunt's failed attempts to create a travelling zoo. Geography The Exotic Sector is wedged in between the Central and Triassic sectors, it is quite small, as of now there are only six known islands and some are connected to form the exotic landmass, one of the planet's few continents. The only exeption is the mysterious Trefoil Fjords. The exotic sector is primarily compossed of lowlands that are rather flat although occasionally mountainous and hilly. The climate is quite tropical and vasts forest are common. Biology The exotic sector has a unique variety of flora and fauna as it for the most part features only shrubby trees, two types of fern, and occasionally horsetails. The fauna is slower here than in the other parts of the planet perhaps because it is much more secluded and peaceful than the brutal areas that surround the exotic sector and have a variety among them. The exotic sector receives its name not only because of its rather different, peaceful ecosystem, but also because of how unusual its residents are. The dinosaurs living here bear more resemblance to their Earthly counterparts in contrast with those of the other sectors and are also adorned in spikes, wattles and possess very garish color schemes. Because of this, the Exotic Sector has been the subject of much speculation among scientists and xenobiologists. Some believe that the dinosaurs here may have been genetically mutated by DinoHunt Corp themselves, but it is more commonly accepted they evolved in their own terms due to being separated from the rest of the planet. Some also claim the long-gone Ancients may have had something to do with their evolution. Native Fauna *''Alamosaurus'' *''Alphadon'' *''Coelophysus'' *''Giganotosaurus'' *''Heyuannia'' *''Kentrosaurus'' *''Nanotyrannus'' *''Orodromeus'' *''Oviraptor '' *''Protoceratops'' *''Suchomimus'' *''Tanystropheus'' *''Tapejara'' *''Thunderbird'' *''Tylosaurus'' History The Exotic Sector was discovered not too long after the Arctic Sector, with the first area found being The Lost Village of Opandugu. The uniqueness of its dinosaurs and landscapes led DinoHunt to open a whole new testing tour, which proved to be quite a massive success among hunters. Things were going alright for a while, until interest in hunting dinosaurs began to dwindle because of the rumors regarding the numerous deaths and accidents about the company. Fearing bankruptcy, DinoHunt turned its eyes to the middle islands, and, motivated by the success of the Exotic tour, promptly captured some of the sector's species with the intent of using them as part of a travelling zoo as a way to advertise this recently discovered sector. Unfortunately, the ship carrying the cryogenically-frozen dinosaurs crashed on Crater City, resulting in the infamous Crater City Incident. The Exotic Sector had to be closed for a while in the wake of these events. After the Incident was over and DinoHunt managed to pay its debt, expanded the C2 Sector and opened the Triassic Sector to the public, tours to the middle islands were reopened and still continue to this day. Category:Carnivores Cityscape Category:Sectors Category:Exotic Sector Category:Lore